


Give Me A Hand

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59





	Give Me A Hand

Eliot was sitting on the couch in the living room with Quentin’s head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair. His other hand was holding Quentin’s, their fingers interlocked. Quentin used his other hand to trace their hands that were connected, staring at them. Eliot leaned down to kiss him on the head. He pulled Quentin up to where he was sitting in his lap. Quentin’s head rested against Eliot’s chest. Quentin closed his eyes and relaxed completely against Eliot.

Eliot’s hand slipped down to Quentin’s neck and then to his chest. He lingered there for awhile and then slipped down under his shirt to Quentin’s waistband. He dipped his finger just a little under it and then back up, tracing Quentin’s happy trail. Quentin moaned pleasantly. Eliot walked his fingers down to the inside of Quentin’s thighs and inching towards his cock. He held his other arm tightly against Quentin’s chest, keeping him close. He rubbed lightly over the crotch of Quentin’s jeans. 

“Mmmm.” That was all could get out. Eliot presses a little harder.

“Yeah? You like that? Want me to keep my hand here?”

Quentin squirmed in Eliot’s lap. “Mmmm. Mmhmm. Yes.”

Eliot smiled and pressed again, feeling Quentin getting hard under his hand. He undid Quentin’s belt, button and zipper and slid his hand inside, gripping his hardening length. Quentin gasped and jerked his hips up at the touch. Eliot held him down firmly.

“Shhh. Calm down, Q. Everyone is sleeping upstairs.”

Quentin squirmed in his lap, trying to hold back a moan. Eliot stroked him softly and nuzzled his face in Quentin’s hair.

“Mmm, Q. It’s so hot how quickly you get hard for me. I love it so much.” 

Eliot pulled Quentin’s cock out of his pants completely so there would be no boundaries. Quentin’s breath picked up. Eliot tugged on him a few more times and then moved his hand down to rub Quentin’s balls. Quentin jerked up. 

“Mmm! Ah. Shit.”

“Shh. I know, baby. Does that feel good?”

Quentin groaned and pushed back against Eliot’s lap. Eliot hissed, feeling Quentin against his own hard cock. Eliot pushed Quentin’s pants down a little further and walked his fingers down to Quentin’s perineum and rubbed. 

“Fuck, Eliot. I...I can’t take it. I need to...”

“I know, baby. Not yet. Just hold on for me.”

Quentin groaned and continued squirming. Eliot held him tight, lips pressing to his ear and down the side of his neck. Quentin was practically jumping off of his lap as he pressed his fingers harder against his perineum and up to his prostate. Eliot stopped. 

“Ok, this makes you too squirmy. Relax.” Eliot went back to stroking Quentin’s cock. Then he was just teasing and toying with the head of his cock. Tracing gentle fingertips around and around the tip and then down the slit to the underside. 

“Fuck. Eliot. I need you. Please let me come. I need to...”

Eliot picked up speed with his strokes, rubbing his thumb on his head how he likes. Quentin moaned loudly at the change in pace and gripped Eliot’s legs. Eliot slipped a hand over Quentin’s mouth, keeping him quiet. He left small kisses on the side of his neck and giggled.

“Shhh, quiet mister. People sleeping, remember? Unless you want to draw a crowd to watch you come in my hand?”

Quentin shook his head, Eliot’s hand still covering his mouth. He let his head fall backwards against Eliot’s chest, trying to relax. Eliot finally took his hand off his mouth and used it to move Quentin’s hair to the side to kiss the back of his neck. 

“Fuck, Eliot, I’m gonna...fuck...”

“It’s ok, baby. Do it. Come. Gimme it.”

Quentin tensed up then and his breath caught. His vision went blank as Eliot pulled his orgasm out of him. When it was over and he could breathe again, he turned to look at Eliot dreamily. Eliot was smiling down at him, playing with his hair. 

“I love you Q.”

“I love you too, El.”


End file.
